The NMR Core Facility provides the Center and other units on campus with state-of-the-art NMR spectroscopy. The NMR facility, presently located in the Chemistry Department is operated on an "open shop" basis. Dr. Michael Stone is the leader of the Core and he is assisted by Mr. Markus Voehler who operates, troubleshoots and maintains the equipment and trains new users. The services of Mr. Stan Bottoms, a staff electronics specialist are also utilized. Center investigators, Drs. Harris who has had an influential role in the operation of the facility provides consultation to Center personnel. He and Dr. Marnett are major collaborators with Dr. Stone. Routine analyses as well as advanced multi-dimensional NMR techniques for complex structures are performed. There are presently 200MHz, 300MHz, 400MHz and 500MHz instruments within the facility. The 500MHz NMR has been upgraded to include 3RF channels and field gradient capabilities, and console upgrades are underway for the 300MHz and 400MHz instruments. A total of six Silicon Graphics workstations are used to work up spectra and conduct molecular modeling and dynamics studies. A new partnership has been created between the Vanderbilt University Medical Center, Vanderbilt University Central which includes the College of Arts and Science, the Peabody College and the School of Engineering to operate a newly designated Vanderbilt University Magnetic Resonance Center (VUMRC). In addition to the existing equipment, a 600MHz and an 800MHz NMR as well as a 3 Tesla whole body imaging system will be added to this Center. Additional technical support to assist the current NMR specialist, Markus Voehler will be appointed. It is anticipated that Dr. Stone and Mr. Voehler will be involved in the management of the new University-wide VUMRC. During the present funding period, Center investigators constituted the majority of utilization of the NMR Core Facility. By far the heaviest users of the facility were members of the DNA Damage and Mutagenesis Research Core. The facility, however, also serviced the Enzymatic Oxidation and Conjugation Research Core, the Oxidative Damage Research Core, and the Environmental Pathology Research Core. Ninety-two peer-reviewed publications reported results obtained from the NMR facility. A plan exists for prioritizing the usage of the NMR Core Facility. There are two types of users; those who require routine NMR services for structure proof, and those who use the full range of 2-D capabilities for structural biology work. The work for the former is done largely with the 300 MHZ NMR, while the other three instruments are dedicated for 2-D and other advanced techniques on a scheduled basis. The 600 and 800 MHZ instruments when they arrive will also be used for the latter purposes. Access to the instruments in the Core Facility are through "hands on" training by Markus Voehler or via collaboration with Center investigators or Core personnel. In the next grant period heavier use of the NMR Facility is expected from the Environmental Pathology and Enzymatic Oxidation and Conjugation Research Cores. The Center contributes 75% of the hourly use charges accrued by Center personnel, less is contributed by their academic units. The Center also provides a portion (15%) of Dr. Stone?s salary. The Center has also contributed considerably to the purchase of new equipment. Overall, the Center contribution to the laboratory operating expenses is directly in proportion of its utilization of the equipment.